Death from above
by Nossu
Summary: Chromia looked from the display how the patrol ship departed from its docking bay and how it passed through battleships cloaking shield and started to prepare its main drive engines. Soon she saw familiar flash and ship was gone, it had activated its cloaking shield and started to head towards its destination, first move of upcoming battle had been played.


A/N: Here is the story that was requested in the reviews of Dangerous femmes. This is my first battle story that I have ever written, if you don't count Bullets and blood as a battle story. So I'm a really nervous when I post it here as many stories here have great battle descriptions and I feel that I failed compared to them. So Please let me know did I do good and if not how I need to improve.

Recommended reading order:

Twice On The Hook (start of the series)  
No Place to Run  
Things you can find  
Angels of Death  
The First Night  
Feelings through space  
Emerald green  
Whack a Jack day  
Bullets and blood  
You have my optics  
Wake me up with a kiss  
Prank caller  
Uncomfortable feelings  
Dangerous femmes  
Death from above (this story)

…

These stories are written originally with my native language. Translation is done with Google and I use grammar checking tool in my text editor to correct mistakes. This is not easy for me and sometimes I find myself using more time to translation than what I used to write the story. Also posting these stories here knowing that they contain mistakes in grammar is annoying me a quite much. But I hope it is still worth it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro.

* * *

Chromia looked from the display how the patrol ship departed from its docking bay and how it passed through battleships cloaking shield and started to prepare its main drive engines. Soon she saw familiar flash and ship was gone, it had activated its cloaking shield and started to head towards its destination, first move of upcoming battle had been played and next was about to start.

Chromia turned to her command team and asked "Do you have already estimation how strong our enemy is?"

"We have seen ten different Con officers outside of the base and several squads of vehicons. There is also frigate class ship in the orbit and we don't know how many officers are in it." said Intelligence officer.

Chromia nodded, there was nothing new and it has always been this way when she had fighted against the Decepticons. If you don't know what you are against you need to assume that they are stronger than you and proceed carefully. She did not have other options, she wanted to have this base mostly intact and gather more information about Decepticon activities. Her first priority now was to secure route to the Earth and collect something valuable items or information that would make her sparkmate proud of her.

* * *

In the bridge of the Autobot patrol ship Claw One there was silence, Captain Chromia-60 was looking how her crew worked. Ships navigator was strapped into her seat and connected to the ship through her port. Her seating position looked like she was driving a hover bike and sometimes it felt like that. Captain walked next to her navigator and placed her servo between navigators small wings and started to gently move her servo down to the lower back. She knows that Navigator likes it a lot when they touch her body as it makes her relax a bit and makes her remember that she's a femme not a ship. She turns around and looks her Weapon officers, they where also connected to the ship, but to the ships weapons systems.

Captain walked back to her seat and sat to it, soon she was secured to the seat and she spreads her legs a little and opens her port for connection. Soon she saw view of space around the ship and all the system statuses where updated at the speed of her thought, whole crew was one with the ship and this eliminated all delays that audio commands caused. Whole ship was designed for femmes and only they could fly it.

Small red star system came in her view and ships trajectory pointed to the small planet. The planet kept growing fast in her view. They planned to do rapid slow down in the shadow of the planet while Decepticon base and frigate would be on the other side of the planet.

Soon planet was filling almost whole view and navigator started to slow down. If someone would have been watching stars in the night side of the planet, he would have seen how stars vibrated, that was caused patrol ships sudden entry to the planet gravitation field.

In the ship, weapon officer disconnected ships cloaking shield and navigator started to land ship closer to the planet surface. At this point observer would have seen ball of light and hear loud bang when sound barried broke, but there was no one see or hear that.

Ship was now speeding near the surface of the planet and it was going faster than any Decpticon flier. They all loved this part of the mission as they where using massive space ship like a hover bike in the street race. Ship banked right and left when it avoided mountains and time to time ship dived in to the large canyons. If outside observer would have been there to see the ship, he would have seen how the fast moving ship was like a tip of the spear and how the thunderstorm following the ships was like a shaft of the spear.

Captain gave a thought command and weapon ports opened from the side of the ship and several energon torpedo and missile systems activated. Also ships gun turrets where priming up and getting ready to start small war. At this point outside observed would have been scared as beautiful Autobot patrol ship had turned to mean looking war machine that filled air behind it with screaming high pitch sound.

Captain saw that their target was getting close, Decepticon communication center and gun batteries where now on the target displays. She gave weapons free command and felt how ship started to launch torpedos and missiles, also ships guns started to seek out targets to shoot. Captain smiled, this ride was almost fun as mating with her sparkmate.

On the ground Decepticon Communication officer was taking a brake and he was stretching his legs and servos. What he saw next would have hounted him for rest of his live, if he would not have died in the spot. Those few Decipticons vehicons that where working outside of the communication center saw how whole center was blown up with part of the mountain. Vehicons did not have a change to tell anyone about its fate as after explosion came storm with deadly accurate gun fire. Those vehicons that escaped first attack where quickly eliminated by the seeker missiles that passing ship had left in the area. All was over in few beats of the spark, storm and ship at the tip of it continued towars it's next target.

* * *

In the Decepticon frigate Commander Thundercracker was bored, he felt that he was wasting his time out here, trying to hunt down remaining autobot refugees. When escape from Cybertron had started they had scored several good kills and got ship full of prisoners. Now after so long time all prisoners where dead and he had nothing to do. Thundercracker hoped to have at leas one alive Autobot prisoner, he was still little disapointed that his last toy had died in the middle of his fun and left his without satisfaction.

He looked his Second-In-Command "Sunstrorm, do you still remember that little Autobot femme that we had?"

Sunstorm grinned "Yes, she was a quite screamer, I hope we get a change to capture new femme for us."

Thundercracker laughed "Yes, I liked it how she screamed when you removed her legs and servos and left only torso." they both laughed for that.

Sunstorm chuckled and said "That femme lived quite long time and made a nice decoration to the ship bridge"

Thundercracker smiled "Oh and that was fun when we found her sparkmate, she screamed so much, like a pain to the sparkmate could have been worse than pain to herself"

Sunstorm looked his Commander with evil smile "Too bad her sparkmate was too badly damaged and we could not keep her alive, it would have been fun to have two alive femme torsos as a decoration" they both laughet to that thought.

Suddenly Vehicon respossible of communications appeared "Sir, we lost contact to the communication center and we have detected a large energy signal from the planets surface."

"Is supply base still answering?" Thundercracker asked.

"Negative!" vehicon answered.

Suddenly proximity alarms started to alert and all crew in the ship run to their positions. Screens started to show fast moving Autobot patrol ship.

"Did that ship attack our base?" Thundercracker asked.

Sunstorm looked informations in his screen " I doubt that, ship looks like a standard Autobot patrol ship, it should not be a huge threat to base or us."

They both looked eatchothers and grinned.

After thinkin a short time Thundercracker decided "Lest hail it and demand that it surrenders!"

"Autobot patrol ship, this is Decepticon ship Megatronus, surrender immediately, stop your engines and prepare to be boarded.

There was a short pause and they heard femme voice say "Decepticon ship Mega-nut here is Autobot ship Claw One, me and my sisters are a bit lost, can you tell us where is the neares supply base so we can get more energon to our ship"

They saw how autobot ship got closer and closer and Thundercracker decided to hail it again. "First our ship name is Magatronus not Mega-nut and you need to stop your ship so we can board it and help you with your energon shortage" after that they both laughed hard.

"Stupid rookie femmes" said Sunstorm and laugher more.

Suddenly their ship shaked and they saw collision alarms flashing, they saw how Vehiconst were trying to gather damage report.

They were hailed by the Autobot ship "Ops!, sorry I think we collided with your communication antenna, this ship is a bit hard to control."

Thundercracker was getting mad when he pressed his comm "You stupid femme, where did you learn to fly that ship? Now stop your engine."

They heard from the comm "Sorry, I try to read from the manual, but I can't find the page where it tells how to stop the engines, can you please help us?"

They saw how patrol ship was getting away "After them, we can't let them escape." Thundercracker yelled. Vehicons started to speed up their ship and follow Autobots.

"Do we blow them?" asked Sunstorm

"No you idiot, we take them alive, they are our new toys!" Yelled Thundercracker

Autobot patrol ship was hard to follow, its speed was just little faster than theirs and they kept out of the weapon reach. Suddenly they saw how Autobot ship disappeared and huge black battleship appeared and filled their screens. Mass collision alarms started to yell and automatic collision evasion took place. Ship turned fast and they all slided to the other side of the bridge. Same time they saw how battleship started to fire them with its guns. Ship was shaking and sparks where flying around.

"What's happening!" Yelled Thundercracker.

"We are going to die!" Yelled Sunstorm.

Suddenly battleship stopped to fire and Decepticon ship started drift without engine power. Battleship had destroyed all their engine systems and now they where sitting there and waiting.

They got new alarms " Hull breach in deck two and five, something is coming through with plasma cutters!" yelled scared Vehicon near the security system.

They saw from the screen how large tank like a mechs where coming into the ship from the hull openings and how they opened fire with their massive guns. They could hear how screaming of death and dying shipmates filled the comm systems.

"This is a massacre, they are killing us. Tell them that we surrender" Yelled now scared Thundercracker.

Sunstorm did as ordered "This is Decepticon ship Megatronus, cease fire we will surrender now!"

Perky femme voice said from the comm "Hi There, We accept your surrender, but with a condition, we will take only two prisoners and those are last officer alive in the ship and last alive trooper, others just have to die. Have fun!"

Suddenly Sunstorm attacked Thundercracker and full fight broke lose on the bridge and nightmare started on board the Decepticon ship, as shipmates where attacking eachother trying to kill competitors and invades where shooting all that moved.

* * *

Commander Chromia was checking battle status from the displays at the bridge, she saw how her guest Ultra-Magnus was standing near the edge of the bridge and tried to observe what was going on. She detested this mech, but so far he had behaved really well and she hoped that he would be usefull when they meet Optimus Prime. Of course for her Optimus Prime did not matter anymore, only her sparkmate was important.

Sounds of Decepticon fighting and dying filled the comm.

Chromia smiled happily "This is a sound that makes you happy, what do you think Ultra-Magnus?"

Ultra-Magnus looked a little shocked "Your methods are not from the book" was only thing that he got out.

Chromia chuckled "Yes, and if we go by the your book, we would have first hailed them and demanded that they surrender and only if they would have decided to fight we would have attacked. Does that sound a good military tactics? No! Your book was originally written for police officers and you just added your own pages to it."

Ultra-Magnus looked at the floor and stayed silent.

Chromia moved closer to him and when she moved se used all her skills and made all movements elegant and as possible. She saw how fear was visible in Ultra-Magnus's optics, she noticed that he tried to avoid looking her directly to the optics. She invaded his personal space and she saw how he was trembling slightly when their energy fields overlapped.

Chromia touched his leg and said with dark sexy voice "You are a big mech and you don't have a sparkmate, maybe we should arrange you a one, maybe a femme?"

Ultra-Magnus cried out "NO! Anything else than a femme."

Chromia chuckled to his answer and said "So remember that we femmes go by our book, and it says that you have to cut mech open when he is not expecting it."

"Oh and for your information, our sparkmate removed those limitations that Autobot council had placed in our systems." Chromia activated her cloaking shield and saw how Ultra-Magnus was now really in shock and how he started to step back from the point where she had standed before she disapeared.

She decloaked and said to the Communication officer "Let the boarding troops know that for the two prisoners, we only need head and torso so they can talk, other body pats are just taking space."

Ultra-Magnus looked like he wanted to purge his tanks.

* * *

Field Commander Luna was looking her battle map, all her troopers where now in position and ready to infiltrate Decepticon supply base. When patrol ship had lured Decepticon frigate out of the orbit they had landed with dropships near the supply base and started to hike towards enterance of the base. Dropships where ready to give air support or emergency air lifts if things started to go bad for them. As a leader of her troops it was forbidden her to enter in the first wave so she just had to sit and wait that first team gives all clear before she can enter the base

Team one had entered the supply base same time when group of Decepticons came out of it, it was thanks to cloaking shields that they did not notice how smaller femmes sneaked past them.

Team ones first priority was to prevent Decepticons to lock down their computer systems and same time they needed to get access keys to the database. When primary target was secured they where instructed to opent the doors for other teams and head to the enercon storage and secure it.

Inside the base Sergeant Chromia-92 was leading her team of ten landing troopers. She was entering low levels of the base and they looked the instruction signs and markers. It was quite nice from Decepicons to paint the floor with different color tracks that made navigation easy. Of course Decepticons had to mark everything because they used drones and new drones got lost quite easily.

Sergeant saw instructions to the data center, she decided to split her team and pointed five of her troopers and they started to head towars data center entry. She instructed otherst to follow her and soon they reached intersection, they looked instructions and saw that shortes path to the energon storage was through the prison block and they started to silently head to that direction.

When they arrived to the prison block they saw something that made them really angry. It seemed that Decepticons had used prisoners as slave labor when they build the base and they where civilians. All prisoners where now dead and bodies where still in the cells and some were laying in the floor of the prison bock. They saw that some of the bodies where mutilated and energon spillages told that victims where alive when that was done.

Most horrified seen what they saw was how Decepticons had treated sparklings, they where all hanging from the roof and all of them where shot to death. They had used them as target practice and let the carries and sires see how their sparklings where killed. Sergeant and other femmes in her team could empathize how those carries had felt as they too wanted to have sparklings with their sparkmate. Images or scene where quickly taken and stored for future reference, this was again one reason to hate Decepticons.

When they arrived to the energon storage they quickly and silently killed guards and took positions near the entry and started to wait more Decepticons. Entry to the energon storage was now death trap. If someone looked in he only saw empty hallway, when he entered he was quickly cut down by invisible femmes armed with plasma cutters.

Sergeant really loved her plasma cutters, she could adjust lenght of the plasma blade and cut through Cybertronian armor like red hot blade through the ice. If she wanted she could even use it like a short range gun, she just made blade at max power and ignited it for a brief flash and end result was a nice clean round hole through the enemy armor. In her mind she thanked her sparkmate who had given plasma cutter and cloaking shield to them as a token of his affection.

* * *

Outside of the base two Decepticon officers Skywarp and Acid Storm where walking aroud the supply base with squad of vehicons and inspecting damages that were made to the communication disks.

"Commander Skywarp, this damage looks bad, it would take several solar cycles to fix there communication disks and we still don't have any information of what happened in the Communicatin center" said Acid Storm

"Well, start repairing here and send squad of vehicons to check how much damage was done to the Communication center, we need to get our long range communications back" said Skywarp.

Skywarp started to walk back to the base, but then he decided to fly around the base and see the damage from sky. He transformed and increased his thrust to gain more altitude. As he had his special skill of teleportation it made him confident that he could go near the enemy and teleport out if he felt that danger was too high.

Skywarp flied around and search possible threats and soon he saw that damage was not only done to the communication disk. Also defence gun turrets where destroyed and that was alarming as it ment that ground attack was really coming in. He tried to use his comm, but it refused to work, someone was jamming. He started to look place to land so he could enter back into the base and alarm his troops.

* * *

Chromia-110 was looking supply base area through the scope view of the vector rifle, her observer Chromia-120 was scanning the ground and sky to find targets.

"So how was our sparkmate?" asked Chromia-120.

Chromia-110 was a little surprised of sudden question "What you mean how was he? You know him, you where it the hangar area when he took us all"

Chromia-120 continued to scan targets and said "I mean you actually talked with him, I was only spark mating with him, he did not have time to talk with me."

She thought about the question "Well he sounded like a Luna"

"Of course he sounded like her, he was using her body." said Chromia-120 and continued to scan targets.

"Luna informs that targets are outside of the base and they are walking towards the communication disks." said Chromia-120

She turned her rifle a little " I see them, two large seekers who look like an officers."

"So? What kind of impression you got from him?" Chromia-120 continued.

She tought a moment before she answered "Well, he sounded like he has a good sense of humor."

"Other target is airborn and circling around the base, Luna orders to take him out, fire when ready."

She was already tracking the seeker "Copy that, taking target out!" and she fired her vector rifle and continued after looking through scope view "Do you confirm the kill?"

"I confirm, clean shot through the spark" after moment Chromia-120 continud "You think that sense of humor is good in sparkmate?"

She looked through scope and said "of course, how you think that he can handeld all or us if he does no have any sense of humor".

"Luna also, confirms the kill and gives free fire permission." said Chromia-120.

"I will take out that other seeker next, do you see him?" she asked and started to look through her scope view.

"Yes, he is behind the wall near the broken antenna, you can see his green head only"

She fired her rifle and sent ultra high speed bullet towards the target. She tought that this rifle was a grude weapons as it used projectiles, but in the right servos and with right targeting sub-routines this was one shot and kill weapon.

Chromia-120 looked the target and said " Nice shot, that blowed his head off." and continued "Yes I also think that sense of humor is needed as for mech some things we do may look quite silly"

She looked at Chromia-120 next to her "What do you mean?"

"Well how can you take it otherways when you have hundreds of femmes clinging on you and making purring sounds?"

"You have a point there!" she said and started to kill vehicons.

* * *

Finally Luna got all clear signal from her teams and she started to head towards the base entry. At the entry she saw several dead vehicons and two seekers.

She pointed one of the seekers and said "That green seeker is still alive, only his head is destroyed, finish him." When she was about to entered the base she heard sound of plasma cutting through metal, remaining seeker was now dead.

Inside of the base she saw how several Decepticons were held in the energy cuffs and how they where herded towards the small storage room.

One of her soldier saluted and asked "What do we do with the prisoners?"

Luna looked her soldier "Do you have already access to the base computers and databases?"

Soldier nodded and said "Yes, we are currently copying all the data!"

Luna smiled and said "Then we don't need them, execute all of them and make sure that vehicon body parts can't be used as a spare parts" soldier nodded and started to walk towars prisoners.

Luna walked toward group of soldiers and same time she heard sound of several plasma cutters and how Decepticon prisoners started to yell in panic.

Luna saw her Medical Officer and asked "Any casualties?"

Medical Officer smiled and said "None, few missing servos and legs, but we can repair them in the battleship."

Luna nodded and continued to walk towars main storage area of the supply base and when she arrived to the main storage room she started to smile. Whole room was full of enercon cubes and they where enough for large army.

Group of soldiers where standing next to her and one of them smiled and asked "Field Commander, do you think that our sparkmate would be proud of us now?"

Luna looked her soldier and said "Yes, I'm sure that our dear Jack will be very pleased to us when he hears that we have gained this victory in his name."

Suddenly all the soldies in the storage room started yell their self made oath "We will fight for our sparkmate, We will never forget his spark, And we will cheer him for ever, Loyal to our Jack Darby, ..." Luna smiled and saluted, indeed Jack Darby would be proud of them.

* * *

In the autobot base Jack Darby looked his hands and saw how all hair in the hands where standing and through the sparkbond he felt great joy and determination, something good must have hapened to Chromia. He closed his eyes and focused to the bond and send feelings of affectiong towards Chromia. He felt that, she needed to know that he cared also from her as much as her twin sister Arcee and that he was also happy that she was feeling good.

* * *

That night in the Decepticon supply base and in the defeated frigate ship, plasma cutters were illuminating hallways and smell of burning Cybertronian metal filled the air, many Decepticon optics, prosessors and digits changed owners. For Chromia and her clone sisters it was truly a night blessed by the sparkmate. Only one that was not in the victory feelings was Ultra-Magnus, for first time in millennium he was afraid to go into the rest mode.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said in start of the story, this was hard for me as it is first battle story that I have written, so I hope you can comment how did I do and what to improve in the future.**

Some of the femmes in the battleship:.

Chromia = Battleship Commander (Arcee's original spark sister, color Blue and light blue)  
Chromia-732 = (Clone-732 of Chromia and Wheeljack's prison guard)  
Emerald = (Emerald green Clone-1 of Chromia and her SiC,)  
Luna = (Black Clone-42 of Chromia and Field Commander of the Landig troops)  
Chromia-110 (Troopers and sharpshooter under Luna's command).  
Chromia-60 (Captain of the Autobot Patrol ship Claw One.)  
Chromia-92 (Sergeant and team one leader)  
Chromia-120 (sharpshooter with Chromia-110)


End file.
